Howling at a red moon
by KittytheKat25
Summary: Runa is running for her life and looking for any way out when she quite literally stumbles into the brother's household. She know that they are no ordinary vampires but then again neither is she, when her past catches up with her will any of them defend her or will they throw her to the wolves? Summary sucks i know, will need reader input for further development-OCx?
1. Chapter 1

Runa ran as fast as she could, she could hear the Hunters getting closer and she had no intention of dying yet. She ducked behind a tree and her turquoise eyes scanned the landscape for an escape route while the clueless men destroyed the forest behind her.

"Come on...give me a way out! Anything" she growled.

Her breath hitched when she spotted a huge mansion peeking out from behind the tree tops. A smile graced her lips as she prepared herself for a sprint; time seemed to slow around her, she could hear every breath and every heartbeat. Runa took a deep breath and launched from the tree, she heard the shouts of the Hunters behind her.

Gunshots echoed through the forest and she immediately shifted into her wolf form and dashed towards the mansion. Runa saw a hole in the metal fence around the mansion but another gunshot sounded and a searing pain went through her shoulder causing her to trip and go flying through the hole as a mass of fur, blood and claws.

Runa limped across the small space to an open window in the house and used the rest of her strength to jump through. She fell onto the carpet in the room, managing to knock over a small table as she crawled further. Runa saw that the room had a large couch with a coffee table in front of it but was unable to see further as her shoulder started burning again and her vision went black.

...

Yui was having a relatively normal day meaning: Get up, get dressed, eat night breakfast, walk around the garden and pick roses, avoid the brothers. Most days went round like that. She was in the middle of picking roses when she saw a white flash out the corner of her eye and then a loud crash from inside the house. Yui ran inside and went straight to the source of the crash.

"What have you boys done now..." Yui stopped when she saw the white wolf lying on the floor covered in blood. As soon as she stepped closer the wolf's eyes snapped open and it started growling. "Shhhhh...I'm not going to hurt you" Yui knelt down next to the wolf and smiled kindly. Satisfied that she wasn't a threat the wolf collapsed again and fell unconscious.

"Would you care to explain this Yui?" Reiji asked. Yui turned around to see all the brothers watching her and the wolf intently. She suddenly remembered that the wolf was bleeding a lot and shifted so it was behind her and she could act as a barrier if she had to.

"I'm not sure what happened, I was outside and..." Yui started but she stopped when the wolf jumped up and ran behind one of the couches. A bright light exploded from behind that couch, blinding everyone in the room. When the light stopped they all looked back curiously. Yui was the only one to go over and was shocked by what she saw; behind the couch-where the wolf should have been-there was a girl with long silver hair, pale skin, white wolf ears and a white wolf tail.

"Well?" asked Ayato "What is it?" it was clear that the brothers were getting very impatient.

"Hand me a blanket and you can see for yourselves" Yui snapped back. Laito threw her a blanket that had been hanging over the chair next to him. Yui covered the girl's body so only her head and the bottom of her legs were showing and then motioned the boys over.

They all showed similar looks of shock and surprise upon seeing the girl, however Reiji was the first to speak out. "It looks like she was shot, we need to heal her right away" he said in his usual gloomy tone. Subaru hadn't been very interested at first but after seeing the girl his attention was focused on her. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful but that wasn't what had interested him; it was when she was a wolf and Yui was talking to her. She had the same sad and dark look in her eyes as he saw in his own.

"She can have my room" Subaru said boldly and all eyes were on him in an instant.

"I'll get the medical kit" said Reiji after two minutes of painful silence. He rushed off and Subaru pushed past his brothers and Yui until he stood over the unconscious girl. He carefully picked her up bridal style-making sure she was covered by the blanket-and walked straight out the door, heading to his room.

As Subaru walked he felt the girl stir in his arms, instead of trying to get away she curled her tail around one of his arms and buried her face in his shirt. _What is it with this girl?_ Once they finally made it to his room, Subaru reluctantly placed her down on his bed.

"Thank you..." she mumbled as he turned to leave. Subaru paused for a moment before nodding to Reiji who had just come in and silently leaving.

He knew that the next few days were going to be interesting...

...

**Hope that was an okay first chapter :3 Also if u decide u like this story then i need a bit of help, i love all the boys however Runa needs a lover and i have nailed it down to my 2 favourite brothers but i cant pick one of them! The 2 i have chosen are Ayato and Subaru, tell me which of these 2 is your favourite and why; this will really help me to pick a guy for Runa. Thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

Runa gasped, sitting up and frantically checking her surroundings. She didn't remember much after she jumped through the window; only a girl with a kind smile, muffled voices and a strong pair of arms warming her as she slept. Subconsciously she touched her shoulder only to feel perfect skin and a dull ache that made it seem like she had never even left home, she closed her eyes and sighed at the thought of home.

_Focus Runa you don't even know where you are!_ She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and turned her head slightly to look at whoever was behind her. Runa was surprised to see a very hot white haired teen sleeping on top of the covers with his arms around her, she noticed that his mouth was slightly open and she could see his fangs sticking out. _No way!_ Runa thought as she studied the boy.

"It's not polite to stare you know" Runa's head snapped round to look and the blue haired boy in the door way "Clearly you know what we are, considering you are one as well" he said coolly.

"Where am I?"Runa asked the boy. He snorted at her question and her tail flicked underneath the covers.

"You're in the Sakamaki mansion, I'm Reiji and the moody vampire next to you is Subaru. You are?"

"Runa" She said with her ears back and her tail flicking wildly, it was only then that she realised what she was wearing and pulled up the covers "Can I go and get my clothes?" Reiji looked at her from under his glasses.

"Fine but I'm sending Ayato with you, we can't have you running away" He hissed "How do you plan on getting out of the house anyway?" Runa smirked and removed the boy's-no Subaru's arm from around her.

"Turn away" she growled, Reiji reluctantly turned around and Runa shifted again. She proudly jumped off the bed and trotted past Reiji and out the door with him looking at her with absolutely no respect. He walked ahead of her and stopped in front of a dark cherry wood door and motioned her to stop. She growled and sat down behind him, pawing the hard wood floor in an effort to make him hurry up.

Just then the door snapped open and another boy with beautiful green eyes and red hair wearing a school uniform with the top three shirt buttons undone, one pant leg up at his knee and a red scarf hanging down from his neck.

"Ahh, there's Koinu-chan" He purred. _Excuse me?! _Runa started growling and her ears flattened back. "Oh calm down it's just a pet name" With that he sent her a confident smirk and she stood up and started walking down the stairs.

She had been at least 3 meters ahead of him but he had already taken a spot next to her, they got to the end of the stairs and rounded a corner. Runa couldn't help but admire the beauty of the house and its ancient style; everything was absolutely gorgeous.

"So Koinu-chan, where are your clothes? Then again I'm sure no one here would mind if you just went without them" _Oh he is gonna pay for that!_ Runa didn't answer; she just kept walking until she was out of the house and facing the gardens. Without warning Runa raced off to the hole where she had got through the fence and escaped the hunters. The hunters. Runa's heart started to beat faster and she backed away from the fence slowly, she could hear the shouts of the men and the gunshots like claps of thunder echoing in her ear.

Ayato appeared beside her again and she motioned to the hole with her paw, she was not going out there again! He looked confused until he saw her look of fear and gave her a nod before disappearing. Runa's tail flicked anxiously as she stared at the fence, she knew that she wasn't going to leave here for a while.

She was so lost in thought that she jumped when Ayato reappeared with her clothes and boots. He placed them beside her and she immediately picked them up with her teeth and sprinted back towards the house. "What! No 'thankyou'? she heard Ayato call after her. She growled, she would thank him later but right now she just wanted to get inside and finally put on some clothes!

Runa made it back to the house and dashed through the halls eagerly, she made it back to Subaru's room and kicked the door shut behind her. She scanned the room for Subaru and when she was satisfied that he was gone she shifted back to human. Runa pulled on her clothes and checked herself in the mirror; she was wearing a turquoise tank top (a shade darker than her eyes), a grey hoodie and dark blue jeans. She decided to leave her boots and placed them neatly at the foot of the bed along with her black cloak. Runa eyed the pin at the front of the cloak that showed a crescent moon, the clear liquid swirling underneath the glass finish was glowing a silver colour.

The wolf vampire turned to leave but swivelled round again and picked up the pin, securely placing it on her belt for the time being. _What should I do now?_ She huffed as she left the room, completely oblivious to the green eyed vampire watching her as she walked down the hall. He tipped his fedora down over his eyes and smiled devilishly.

...

Yui was talking to Ayato when she heard it, it was a very faint noise but it sounded like a pot smashing with muffled voices. She didn't bother to let Ayato finish what he was saying and instead sped off towards the noise.

What she saw reminded her of why she used to hate it with the brothers; Laito was pinning the wolf girl to the wall and snapping at her neck, his eyes clouded with lust. The girl was only holding him back by centimetres with her foot on his stomach and tossing her head to the side while growling furiously.

"Laito! Stop right now!"Yui screamed, with her new vampire status she had grown more confidence. Laito turned to her with a careless expression and smiled sweetly like nothing was happening.

"Bitch-chan what's the problem? I'm just getting a drink, since you became one of us Ayato won't let the rest of us have so much as a drop. However, Koinu-chan here has such a lovely scent and she's unmarked." With that Laito turned away from Yui and licked the girl's neck, she winced but kept growling.

"My name is Runa!"She growled. He laughed and showed his fangs.

"So much fire in you..." Laito hissed before going straight to bite Runa.

Suddenly a flash of white and red obscured Yui's vision and when she looked back Runa was gasping against the wall and Subaru had Laito pinned to the opposite one by his neck.

"Ahh what's wrong little brother? Don't want anyone else touching your pet?" Laito grinned and Subaru's anger grew.

"Get out of here you perverted creep" Subaru growled.

"Hey are you ok?" Yui asked Runa while the boys fought behind them.

"Yeah I'm alright, I'm Runa by the way" Runa smiled and pricked her ears up, Yui smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yui" Runa's eyes flicked over to the boys for a second "Sorry about Laito, he may be a perv but he can be okay sometimes"

"So Yui how long ha-whoa" Runa was cut off when a cold hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall, she looked up to see Subaru with a blank look on his face. He pulled her into his room and shut the door. Runa watched him pace around the room until she couldn't take the silence and spoke up.

"Thankyou...for what you did in the hallway and it's not that I'm not grateful it's just I want to know why you stopped him" Runa looked at the floor when he stopped pacing, she dared to look up to see him grasping his throat and muttering. She sighed knowing what he needed and timidly moved over taking off her hoodie as she walked. "I know that your thirsty...and since you saved me earlier, this is the least I can do"

Subaru looked down at her and for a second Runa thought that he wasn't going to. Then all of a sudden he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him; with the other hand Subaru pushed her silver hair back from her neck before digging his fangs in.

Runa thought that he was reluctant to do it but, in truth, he wanted nothing more than to hold her and mark her as his own. He kept the thought in mind as he drank greedily; her blood was hot and sweet, even more so than Yui's and yet he had it all to himself. Runa sighed and Subaru's eyes flicked up to see her staring at his neck with her fangs out, he detached his fangs from her neck and tilted his slightly.

She didn't hesitate to bite straight into his neck, he growled at the foreign feeling and she instantly backed off and sat on the bed nervously "I'm sorry" Runa murmured. She squeaked when he appeared next to her on the bed and pulled her down so he was lying behind her.

"Shut up" Subaru hissed softly before sleep took them both.

**Meow again, I tried to make the chapter longer this time, i hope you like it :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, firstly I just wanna say thankyou 2 anyone who has been reading this story it means a lot that you like it, secondly I would like 2 get a few things straight after i was sent a review: Im sorry that the boys are a little bit oc but thats how I like them also the boys & yui didn't hear the gunshots or hunters cos they were quite far from the house and only yui was actually up at that point. Anyway hope that sets some things straight now on with the story.**

**...**

Runa wished she could have slept for a little longer and stay in her wonderful dream of running through a forest in summer chasing rabbits but whoever was shaking her wouldn't allow it so she reluctantly opened her eyes. She was faced with a purple haired boy holding a teddy.

"Erm...hello" Runa said nervously, she would have to get used to boys waking her up everyday.

"Good evening Koinu-Chan" The boys smiled and Runa groaned "I'm Kanato and you need to get dressed and hurry up" Runa stared at Kanato for a minute before replying.

"Get dressed for what?" She questioned and Kanato turned and headed for the door.

"She is silly isn't she Teddy?" He laughed whilst smiling at the Teddy in his arms "Seeing as you are living with us you'll need to come to school with us too, your uniform is on the bed" With that he was out the door.

Runa sighed and jumped out of bed. Her eyes scanned over the uniform and she growled _This needs some serious altering. _Runa put on the shirt and buttoned it up, her gaze moved over to the skirt and she instantly ripped the frills off the bottom and pulled the buttons off the front. Satisfied she pulled on the skirt, socks and then the blazer. Finally she picked up the large red bow and instead of placing it at her neck she tied the two ends around the top of her tail. Runa quickly put on her black ankle wedge boots and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Reiji glared at her with his usual disappointed face but she simply walked past and took a stop next to Yui as she walked out the door.

"Hey Runa" Yui smiled.

"Hey Yui, so what's this school like?" Runa asked, hopeful there wouldn't be more boys like the brothers; the boys she had already had to deal with were enough.

"The school is great, just hope your first day isn't at all like mine..."Yui trailed off but continued when she saw Runa's confused look "I skipped class to cook for Ayato and he took so much of my blood that I fainted and he threw me in a pool afterwards"

"Oh" was all Runa could say as they both hopped into the car.

The ride was awkward to say the least; Reiji sat completely straight with his head forward, Shu just stared out the window listening to his music the whole time, Ayato just kept staring at Yui's neck, Laito kept staring at Runa's neck, Kanato was smiling at Teddy, Subaru would look at Runa then glare at Laito every two minutes and all were silent.

...

As soon as they arrived at school they all started rushing out of the car and Yui bid Runa goodbye before joining Ayato to walk to class. Runa knew that Reiji probably had something planned for her but she really didn't want to share a class with any of the boys so she just ran inside before Reiji could get out of the car.

Runa ran for a little until she was completely lost and then just wandered aimlessly for about an hour. She heard a bell go and ran up to the roof so that none of the boys would accidently run into her during the short break. Runa sat on the edge and played with her tail until she heard the bell go a second time, she then raced back down the stairs and skipped around the halls for a while until she found a deserted music room "I'm sure no one would mind if I used this for a while" Runa smirked and dashed inside.

Inside the music room there was a dusty piano, a drum kit, two violins and one acoustic guitar. Runa picked up the guitar and played chords for a while to test out the strings, she made sure to be quiet though as she could hear shouts for the room opposite. Her white tail swayed as she played one of her favourite songs, eventually she used her foot to fill in the spot for the drums and joined in with her voice as well.

Give me love like her,  
>'cause lately I've been waking up alone,<br>Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
>Told you I'd let them go,<br>And that I'll fight my corner,  
>Maybe tonight I'll call ya,<br>After my blood turns into alcohol,  
>No, I just wanna hold ya.<p>

Subaru walked out the door of his classroom, he didn't understand why he was sent out- it was only a window. Then a sweet voice hit his ears and he spun around to face the door of the music room, he silently walked over and looked through the small window in the door. There was Runa totally oblivious to anything around her as she sang and played her heart out.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<br>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love.<p>

Give me love like never before,  
>'cause lately I've been craving more,<br>And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
>Maybe I should let you go,<br>You know I'll fight my corner,  
>And that tonight I'll call ya,<br>After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
>No I just wanna hold ya.<p>

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<br>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>Give a little time to me, or burn this out,  
>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<br>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love.<p>

Subaru mentally cursed as the bell went again and Runa stopped singing however he didn't leave.

Runa squeaked in surprise when she ran straight into her favourite (although she would never admit it) white haired vampire. She looked up to meet his eyes, she only reached his chest but with her boots on she managed to get to his chin, and blushed at his 'I obviously heard you look'.

"Hi, Subaru" she said nervously, he raised his eyebrows before replying.

"Come with me Runa" Runa's heart jumped when she heard him use her name, it just felt right. She smiled as Subaru led her through the halls and up the stairs until they reached the roof again. Subaru then abruptly sat down and jerked her off her feet so she fell into his lap. He steadied her with an arm around her waist and softly said "Sing for me". The wolf vampire took a deep breath before going straight into a song.

It's just another night  
>And I'm staring at the moon<br>I saw a shooting star  
>And thought of you<br>I sang a lullaby  
>By the waterside and knew<br>If you were here,  
>I'd sing to you<br>You're on the other side  
>As the skyline splits in two<br>I'm miles away from seeing you  
>I can see the stars<br>From America  
>I wonder, do you see them, too?<p>

"Shut up baka" Subaru said softly and Runa snapped back.

"You just asked me to..." she was cut off mid sentence when cold lips pressed against her own, it took her a moment but she kissed him back and moved her hand up to run through his amazing hair. Unfortunately, as soon as it started it was over as Runa found herself sitting on the ground whilst Subaru raced back inside the school. She touched her lips and stared longingly in the direction that Subaru had run only moments earlier.

The rest of her time at school was quite boring and the car ride home was even more awkward than the ride there as whenever Subaru and Runa's eyes met she would blush and he would shift a little.

As soon as they reached the mansion Yui and Runa were the first out of the car. They both laughed as Yui recalled the awkward incident of Shu in the bathroom while they walked inside.

"Oh I forgot to tell you earlier but we are having our monthly dinner party tomorrow so we have to go shopping with the boys for dresses and remember that two days from now is a full moon" Yui whispered the last part so the boys couldn't hear.

"That's going to be interesting, anyway I'll see you later Yui I need to go change" Runa turned a corner and walked straight to Subaru's room, her long hair flying behind her. She opened the door a crack to see if anyone else was there and when she was totally satisfied that no one (cough Laito) was hiding in the room she ran in and started changing into her clothes from the day before.

Half way through changing Runa had an idea and shrugged her clothes off again. She made sure to grab the small crescent moon pin and place it in the middle of the red bow on her tail before shifting again. Runa pulled a pillow and a blanket off the bed and made a comfy spot in the corner off the room before curling up and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
